


The Warrior and The Dragon

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, dragon shifter kuroo, warrior turned blacksmith daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Short domestic snippets of retired warrior Daichi and his dragon-shifter lover Kuroo for KuroDai Week 2020
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 80
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	1. Day 1: Earth / Sky

Daichi wiped the sweat from his brow, a smudge of dirt mixing to create a streak of mud on his skin. His muscles burned as he plunged the spade into the ground once more, rocks and dust kicking up in the breeze that was more a hot breath of air than a crisp relief. He turned his head upward, eyes squinting at the blazing sun and shielded his gaze from its brightness. 

A sudden mass momentarily blotted out its rays, flashing a shadow over him and he huffed. 

Just like that brat to go flying about while he was busy breaking his back. He shook his head, returning his attention to his task. It needed to be done despite the unusual spring heatwave cooking the land. Tired of the cloth stuck to his back and arms, Daichi removed his sweat-stained shirt. It was worth the risk of a little sunburn to be able to more freely move his arms.

He dug in again with a deep grunt, shoveling masses of dirt from side to side and slowly the trench began to form. Relatively soon, with care and patience, the seeds planted within it would flourish into a healthful garden. 

Despite his battle against it every season, Daichi did love the mass beneath his feet that he was named for. Growing up his mother often reminded him that respecting the land earned its respect and, in return, a bountiful harvest that would provide for him and those under his care, as it had his father and grandfather before him.

A strong whoosh of air sent up a cloud of dust around him, the ground shaking slightly as a massive shadow covered him from head to foot. Despite the reprieve from the sun’s rays, the heat remained. 

A voice, deep as thunder, spoke to his back. “You shouldn’t be unclothed, your body could be damaged.”

Daichi rolled his eyes but a smile twitched his lips as he turned to face the dragon-shifter who earlier had streaked across the sky. He lost his battle against smiling when he found his enormous companion with clawed arms crossed, sitting on his haunches, appearing to pout. His obsidian scales shimmered in the sunlight and Daichi wondered at people who could think black an ugly or discouraging color. 

Giving in to the temptation to touch, he stepped closer, rubbing a calloused hand over the soft skin of his belly. “Kuroo, it’s fine, I know my limit,” he assured. He quirked up an eyebrow. “Besides, I’m not the one who flies about closer to the rays in the nude.”

It never ceased to amuse him to be able to fluster a creature so much larger than himself. Despite the pitch-black hue of Kuroo’s scaled covered face, he knew he caught sight of a blush. “That’s different! My scales need the sunlight, they don’t burn, they  _ warm _ .” 

Chuckling, Daichi patted his stomach once more, then moved away, picking up his discarded shirt and pulling it over his head. “There, happy now?” He turned back to his work but was interrupted again when Kuroo unceremoniously grasped him in his large hand, mindful of his claws. “What the hell are you doing?” he bellowed in startled dismay, his spade falling from his hand to clatter on the ground. 

Disregarding his outburst, Kuroo flapped his giant wings kicking up so much dust Daichi had to close his eyes against it. He felt his stomach drop as they shot into the sky, the air growing rapidly colder as they rose higher. Opening his eyes, Daichi gasped at the distance between himself and his beloved earth. 

“Kuroo! Take me down!” 

“Calm yourself, darling. I would not let harm come to you.”

Daichi screwed his eyes shut against the sharp cut of wind against his face. “I know that, but this is really high.”

“Are you afraid?” Kuroo asked with no small hint of amusement. “I was under the impression nothing scared the indomitable Sawamura Daichi.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Daichi forced his eyes open, glaring despite Kuroo holding him under his body, presumably to protect him from the harshness of the sun. “I’m not afraid,” he said, but his voice lacked its usual conviction. 

“Just trust me and enjoy the ride,” Kuroo said with a deep chuckle. His grip tightened ever so slightly and then he dove downward, laughing as Daichi was unable to keep in a scream mixed with terror and delight. 


	2. Day 2: Day / Night

“Thanks again for today, Sawamura-san!” Hinata called, his bright eyes still shining despite the brutal paces Daichi had set for him and the rest of the young bucks in the village. 

Daichi laughed to himself as his analogy thinking that maybe he really was becoming a dad despite not having continued his lineage in a traditional manner. “You’re welcome! Make sure to clean that wound properly!”

“I will!”

“Doubtful, you’ll probably die of infection within a week,” Tsukishima snipped. 

Hinata’s wave turned into a swipe at his tall companion as he squawked with indignation. 

“Please make sure they don’t kill themselves or each other on the way home,” Daichi said to Ennoshita who heaved a heavy sigh at his side. 

The young man nodded warily, giving a wave of his own as he jogged to catch up with the troupe of ruffians. It would take some time and patience, but Daichi knew they’d shape up in time for the qualifiers. 

He sighed. It would be sad to see some or all of them leave. Despite his complaints of unruly bastards and not signing up to be a surrogate father, he’d done just that and now found himself molding the young men into the next generation of fighters. 

Before them, his days had been filled with only farming, tending to gardens and generally a peaceful existence. He wondered if it made him a bad person to miss the battles. Rubbing a phantom pain in his ribs, he turned away from the hill that his students had long since crested and disappeared behind. 

As he approached his cottage, his eyes strayed to a plot of flattened earth, a familiar desire welling up within him. He should do it, he should build a forge, make it so the boys could not only learn how to wield weapons but make them as well as repair their armor. 

“No time like the present,” he muttered, heading in to draw up plans. They would be simple but Daichi was nothing if not meticulous in his preparations. 

When he looked up, it was dark outside but there was a steady glow next to him. He didn’t even remember lighting the candles on his table. 

“You’ll lose your eyesight if you strain them so much,” Kuroo said, startling Daichi out of his stupor. 

Oh, so it had been him who lit the flames. 

Daichi smiled as the thought of Kuroo having lit more than just candles for him raced through his mind. Before Kuroo, the nights were… unpleasant. Loneliness encased his heart and memories became nightmares. But now… now they were times of reprieve and rest. 

Because he was safe, in heart, body and soul, now that he’d found, not a knight in armor or a maiden in waiting, but a beast with a heart of gold who helped him bear his burdens. 

“What are you smiling about?” the dragon-shifter asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

Daichi looked up at him, feeling the shine in his eyes as bright as Hinata’s. Ok, maybe not  _ as _ bright, but it was a close second. “I want to build the forge,” he replied. 

Kuroo smiled, tracing one finger down his cheek. “We’ll start first thing tomorrow.” 


	3. Day 3: Sound / Silence

Alone for the first time in days, Daichi looked up at the sky and longed for the stars, but the clouds blocked the view of them despite swiftly streaking on currents high above the earth. He sighed, hands cradling his head as he stared at the swirling mass of deep indigo and black above him. 

At that hour, silence blanketed the valley. The wind was so high, the trees remained motionless, still silhouettes. Even the night birds’ cries were absent, leaving Daichi isolated and on edge. Next to him lay one of his many short bladed swords, ready for use in case the silence broke with cries of attack, but it just carried on, heedless of his discomfort. 

He missed Kuroo. 

He didn’t think it would be so difficult being without him but after so many days and nights filled with his presence, the loneliness settled heavy on his shoulders. A soft smile graced his lips despite his melancholy as he discovered the truth in the words ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’. 

Thinking of him at least brought a semblance of happiness and Daichi filled his mind’s ear as it were with memories of his sounds, driving away the silence by sheer will. He recalled Kuroo’s braying laugh that rang across the plains startling the birds and small, soft animals. He indulged his sultry voice caressing his ear when he was trying (and most often succeeding) in seducing him to his lovemaking will. He moved on quickly from that, unwilling to enhance his aching for him further and thought next of his absent minded humming, different pitches or tunes depending on what he was doing. 

Daichi sighed again, if only to make a noise himself but when the silence enveloped him again, it was less oppressive.

When it broke again, his heart beat faster. Above he could hear the familiar thump of wings and as he looked in the direction of where they sounded, his eyes and smile widened as Kuroo’s large form broke through the cloud bank.

Heedless of his eagerness, Daichi sprang to his feet, rushing to his lover as he landed. He didn’t even wait for him to shift before throwing his body against scales cold from Kuroo’s journey, but he didn’t care. 

A large, clawed hand encased him and Kuroo let out a deep rumble of approval, almost like a purr. It was a sound unlike Daichi had ever heard before meeting and wooing the large beast but it was his favorite. It meant contentment and pleasure and it was  _ his _ . His whole body hummed with the vibration of sound emitted by Kuroo’s rumble and heartbeat.

“You’re home early,” Daichi said, craning his neck to look up into eyes as bright as yellow diamonds. 

“I missed you,” Kuroo said, his voice loud just by dint of his size but Daichi didn’t care. He wanted the sound to flood the valley, seep into all the cracks and crevices because Kuroo was home.

“I missed you, too,” Daichi admitted freely, as though his show of affection hadn’t made that clear. 

Kuroo chuckled and Daichi added it to his list of sounds to record in his mind. “I can see that,” Kuroo said, his grin wide, revealing sharp teeth. He looked above him to where the clouds had filled the hole he’d broken through them and then back to Daichi. “I know it’s late, or early I suppose, but if you’re not tired… you want to go for a ride?” 

Daichi nodded, hurrying to the cottage to grab the harness and saddle he’d fashioned for rides with Kuroo. He knew Kuroo didn’t mind just holding him, most often he preferred it, but Daichi loved the vantage from atop his back. He snagged his cloak for warmth as well and rushed back outside. When he returned, Kuroo took the harness, able to wrap the straps around himself and only needing assistance with the buckle to make sure it was secure. 

Once everything was in place, he scooped Daichi up, smiling when Daichi kissed his scaly cheek as he passed it to be set upon his seat. Buckled in, he called out, “Ready!” 

Kuroo stretched out his wings and the familiar thump, thump, thump propelled them up into the night sky. Daichi kept his eyes fixed on the ever nearing clouds, laughing loudly when they broke through and the stars whose beauty he’d been denied came into a far more glorious view. 

Higher and higher they rose until Daichi kicked against Kuroo’s hide to let him know it was enough. He spread his wings, gliding on the currents and they watched the world far below. And though silence resided here as well, it was beautiful because Daichi got to share it with the one who, in sound or silence, would be by his side.


	4. Day 4: Dark / Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to when Daichi and Kuroo first met.

Daichi slipped over a stone, slicked by the drizzling rain that was threatening to become a downpour and cursed. His heart pounded as his brain reminded him that one false step meant certain death. He wondered at the wisdom of climbing up so far up the mountainside this late in the day but he’d lost track of time searching for an elusive root and now he was paying the price. There was no way he could get through the woods below before full dark hit and while he wasn’t  _ lost _ per se, he didn’t trust himself to make good decisions while exhausted and hungry. 

This was why he chastised people who didn’t take backup or left too late in the day on their own. He should have listened to his own advice. A flash of lightning followed by a tremendous crash of thunder made him flinch and when the rain poured down he tried to hurry despite not having good footholds. 

If he remained stuck on the mountainside any longer, he could fall or get struck by lightning and then fall. With a grunt, he heaved himself onto the landing just before the mouth of the cave and stumbled just beyond its cover, dropping his satchel and landing on his back. Breathing heavily, he stared into the pitch dark above him, grateful for the protection from the stinging rain. 

A gust of wind had him shivering and he grimaced at the thought of being stuck in the cold dark all night. He would probably get sick. Sighing he forced himself to move, crouching next to his bag and hoping the minimal amount of fire supplies he had would sustain him enough not to get hypothermia. Usually, the spring rains were milder but this storm was roaring with a vengeance. 

Maybe it was because of the mountains.

Worry crept over him when he found the bindings he’d used to secure the waterproofing on his wood had come loose during his struggle to climb, allowing the timber to become damp. With no way to dry it, he was in for a long, cold  _ dark _ night.

The dark didn’t usually bother him, but alone in a part of the woods and mountains he was less familiar with, it just seemed to close around him more. He peered into the depths of the cave, his mind unhelpfully supplying images of monsters and creatures coming out during the night and he knew he would get no sleep. 

Unconsciously, he gripped the handle of his knife. He had his ax on his back but aside from those two items—which were tools more than weapons—he didn’t have anything to protect himself with. 

_ Get it together, there’s nothing here! _

But just as the thought formed and flitted through his brain, a deep, guttural rumble from deep within the mountain made the rocks around him tremble. Or maybe that was just him shaking in his water-filled boots. 

He jumped as a faint light sprang to life from the inky void before him but his eyes widened with horror as it sped close to him at literal blazing speed. Diving to the side, he barely escaped being burnt to a crisp as the now enormous fireball shot past him. He heard the sizzle of the fire against water, terror building to see the flames fighting extinguishing well even in the torrent outside. His eyes hurt against the sudden flash of light, his body disoriented. 

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. 

The ground beneath his feet and hands shook as whatever had fired at him came closer. A voice, louder than the thunder that cracked outside, boomed, “I can smell you, intruder! You were lucky once, do not test my patience and be gone!”

Daichi winced against the threat, both for its volume and the likelihood that he was going to die, either by fire or by water he wasn’t sure yet. But even in his fear, anger bloomed hot and wild. He’d done nothing but stand in the entrance, had made no move to invade the space further and yet this creature had attacked him!

“I mean no harm!” he called hotly back to the voice, wondering at his own stupidity and pride. “I merely need a place to remain safe until the storm passes! Surely there is enough room for us both?” 

The silence that followed felt louder than the roar of the cave’s resident until another sound broke it. 

Daichi was confused and only slightly relieved that it sounded like laughter. 

“You’re either very brave or very stupid,” it seemed to chuckle. Peering down the corridor, Daichi caught sight of two large eyes that winked in and out of sight during flashes of lightning. 

“I’ve been told it’s a bit of both,” he replied, trying for mirth and grousing at the catch in his voice. 

Another chuckle rumbled out from the dark and Daichi found himself overwhelmed with curiosity to see this creature fully. “I am Sawamura Daichi,” he offered, laying down his weapons in the presumption that the cave dweller could see him in the dark, “to whom am I speaking?” 

For a few moments, the silence returned and then suddenly the voice spoke again, “Kuroo Tetsurou.” A pause and then, “I appreciate you disarming.”

_ I doubt I’d be much of a match for you _ Daichi thought but did not say. The fact that this Kuroo had attacked without provocation was curious to him. Daichi had no idea he was there until that moment and he wondered at something so seemingly massive and strong having to launch a blitz attack. 

Maybe he had just startled him. 

He sneezed and to his surprise, his unrevealed host said, “Bless you.”

“Uh, thank you.” He shivered as another blast of cold air slammed into his back. “Um, now that we’re introduced, could I come in a little further? It’s rather cold here, near the entrance.” 

When he saw the beginnings of another flame, Daichi tensed, ready to jump or run out and take his chances against the elements but instead of trying to kill him, this flame shot downward, catching what in the light he could now see was a large fire pit. Instantly, the cave illuminated as the light raced and bounced off its walls. Walls that glittered and had smooth portions unseen in the dark. 

But Daichi’s eyes did not remain on them long, for before him, large and looming, was a great dragon, his scales and skin so dark there was no question why Daichi had not seen a hint of him in the pitch of the night. 

His breath caught at the sight. He’d heard of dragons but had never managed to see one since they usually lived in the highest peaks or deepest caverns where humans could not reach. It was odd that one would be within reach of civilization.

As their eyes met, Daichi felt his knees buckling, whether from fear or awe he wasn’t sure but he steeled himself against kneeling. Something told him, he’d never live it down and he wondered where the thought had come from because as far as he knew, when the night was done, he’d never see Kuroo again. 

“You can come closer to dry your clothes,” Kuroo offered, surprisingly quiet. Now that he knew Daichi wasn’t a threat, he appeared to be more docile. It was a rather unnerving dichotomy and Daichi found himself more on edge not being able to read him. 

“Thank you,” he said, picking up his bag but leaving his weapons in a show of continued trust that he hoped wouldn’t mean the end of him. For all he knew, Kuroo could have lit the fire to cook and eat him. 

But as he neared the flickering flames and felt their warmth, he gave into exhaustion, sinking to a seated position and warming his hands. The fire was hot enough that his clothes began to dry and he felt his eyelids grow heavy, his eyes tired from the brightness of the light. 

“What brings you so far into the wilderness, Sawamura?” Kuroo asked. 

Daichi snapped awake again, explaining his trek and searching for howlerbone roots. 

Kuroo shook his massive head. “I’m not sure who told you they’d be here, but those reside in the  Nohebi  _ pits _ , not the Nekoma forest.”

Groaning, Daichi lay his head in his hands. “I’m going to strangle that bird brain,” he muttered. Then he shook his head. It wasn’t Bokuto-san’s fault if someone told  _ him _ misinformation, plus he should have figured something that looked dead while it grew would be more likely in a snake den than a fur tree forest. 

“What do you need it for?” Kuroo asked, laying down carefully to avoid crushing Daichi. 

Looking at him, Daichi said, “There is an epidemic in a neighboring village and our healer was able to determine a cure and preventative potion. The only problem is, he needs howlerbone roots. The very little a traveling mage had on hand wasn’t enough to produce the amount we need to help heal and protect our people and our friends.” 

He fell into silence as he considered what he would need to do to procure the precious plant when all his thoughts ground to a halt as Kuroo said, “Tomorrow if the rain has stopped and the light sphere shines, I will take you to the pits and help you get the roots.” 

“Why?” Daichi couldn’t help asking, surprise on his face. 

Kuroo seemed to smile and though it showed his teeth, Daichi felt no fear looking in his golden eyes. “Because you, Sawamura Daichi, are a light in the darkness of this world.” 

“Well, I would have been if you hadn’t missed.” Daichi really wondered at his own idiocy sometimes. 

Thankfully, Kuroo just laughed, the sound brash and raucous but, somehow, strangely comforting. 

Daichi found himself wanting to hear more of it as often as he could. 


	5. Day 5: Hot / Cold

As the sun began to dip beyond the horizon signaling the conclusion of another day, Kuroo sighed contentedly. 

He loved the winter. 

Well,  _ now _ he did. 

Before, when his days and nights were spent in the lonely, cold mountains without companionship, the winter was the worst. Short days and long nights meant he had less time to warm his scales and no matter how far into his cave he dwelled, the cold would reach him. He could have started a fire, of course, but improper ventilation meant death. Catching the attention of dragon hunters also meant death, mostly for them and he hated killing things. 

And then along came Daichi. 

“Kuroo, can you start the fire?” he asked as he stamped his feet at the threshold of the cottage drawing Kuroo’s thoughts back to the present. 

Kuroo nodded, moving to the hearth and extended the claws of one hand. It had taken him a long time to master this level of control, morphing only one portion of his body for a brief space of time. With a snap of his fingers, the claws sparked like flint, catching the dry straw. It crackled as popped as the wood around it flamed up, warmth emanating from its center. 

“Thanks,” Daichi said, stepping next to him to hook a pot over the flame, stirring its contents. They settled into a comfortable silence as a pleasant aroma filled the room. Outside, the wind howled against the window panes, rattling the door just enough to make its presence known but it couldn’t get in. 

Stomach rumbling, Kuroo asked, “What are you cooking?”

“Just a simple stew. The vegetables this year were plentiful and Bokuto-san’s oxen were hearty so I was able to get a good portion of meat.” He turned to look at Kuroo, his eyes soft, a hint of concern within their depths. “I wish you wouldn’t worry so much. It’s not like you’d be killing just to kill. There  _ is _ a hierarchy.” 

He stirred the stew again, sending up another plume of scent that made Kuroo’s mouth water even as his stomach turned at the subject Daichi had broached. “I know,” Kuroo said, settling into one of the comfortable hand-carved chairs traded for with Azumane-san. “I just… I don't feel I need that much. You give me more than enough to satisfy.” He quirked up his lip in a teasing grin. “As far as food is concerned, at least.” 

“Dragons are inherently greedy,” Daichi teased right back.

“I think I share you enough, thank you very much,” Kuroo snipped, only half annoyed. So what if his nature made him a little… possessive? “You are my treasure after all.”

As it always did, his claim made Daichi’s ears burn red, his eyes averted to anywhere but Kuroo’s steady gaze. 

“Supper’s almost ready, better wash up,” Daichi said by way of distraction. 

It didn’t work. 

Kuroo hefted himself out of his seat, stalking the short distance to his human companion—his  _ lover _ —and draped himself over and around him. “You really are worth all the gold and silver and gems I could ever hoard,” he whispered, laying a soft kiss to Daichi’s cheek. 

He felt him sag into his hold, his head turning towards him and without opening his eyes, Kuroo captured his lips. A warmth he never tired of—and which could never be extinguished—raced through him, heating his cold-blooded skin faster than any fire of his own making. 


	6. Day 6: Sugar / Spice

Kuroo has never had a very large sweet tooth (all his teeth are large if one is getting technical) but in the years since meeting Daichi it’s definitely grown. Mainly because Daichi always tastes sweet. He enjoys treats of the sugary variety, whether it be honeycomb or berries or—when he can afford it—chocolate.

It’s just expected now, when Kuroo leans in to press his lips to Daichi’s, he’ll come away licking his lips and tasting the sweetness there.

Or maybe it’s just the man himself. 

Kuroo is a big believer in essence, in the flowing energy of a person’s soul and being. Occasionally, when he concentrates, he can  _ see _ the vibrations and the brief glances he’s caught of Daichi’s soul reveal it to be strong… but sweet. He’s debated telling the man he tends to glow pink and Kuroo, for whatever reason, instantly thinks of sugar.

He has no illusions, though. Just because Daichi is sweet doesn’t mean he lacks spice, too. He’s fiery and strong-willed as well as strong-bodied. 

*~~*

Before Kuroo, Daichi couldn’t handle deep, potent spice, often enduring the teasing of his best friend for having a heart of steel and a stomach of fluff. But taking on a lifelong partner who tastes of brighton seeds and fire lends necessity to learn endurance.

And Daichi certainly doesn’t mind the practice when it comes down to it. Because the spice of Kuroo isn’t only in his taste. It’s in his sharp wit and sharper tongue. It’s his bravery and sense of justice.

Still, despite his hard edges—physically and figuratively—at his core, Kuroo is actually very sweet. 

He’s kind and gentle, a calming balm in Daichi’s life when the storms and pains become too much for him to bear alone and he seeks solace not in food but in the arms of a man-beast who comforts him just as much or more than he challenges him.

They balance one another, sweet and spice, mixing to a taste that is purely their own. 

And they wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
